popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop'n Hanbai Kabukishiki Kaisha
Lyrics Nihongo みなさんこんにちは、日本全国北から南まで行脚する行商人。 私、「松井四郎」でございやす。 この道10年、私（わたくし）が、選りに選り優れた商品を皆様にお届けしますよ！ さ～て、今日ご紹介するのは、コナミのアーケードゲームマシーン「ポップンミュージック」。 ビーマニと言えばコナミ。 全国のゲームセンターで遊べる「ポップンミュージック」は、 老若男女あらゆる人達が楽しめるゲームです。 おじいちゃんとお姉さん、カップルさんやお友達、勉強の合間に、 家族のだんらんの一息（ひといき）に最適な、 みんなで遊べる音楽ゲーム。 早速、機能を紹介しちゃいますよ。 まず正面。 ボタンが沢山。何とこのボタンを押すだけ。とっても簡単そうで実は難しい。 このボタンは、いつも叩かれてばかり。かわいそうなので優しくしてくださいね。 フロントスピーカーの説明です。 どうです、みてください。ふだんは目が行かないでしょう。 高音質な、2chステレオフォネックスサウンドスペクタクル！ ファンタジィーなサウンドがあなたを包みます。 さて、おつぎは筺体です。中央のモニターに華やかなイルミネーション、 そして頑丈な設計はその存在感を皆様にアピールいたします。 ちなみに…「ポップンミュージック」は業務用遊戯施設のみの販売で、 一般では販売いたしておりませんからね。 そんな「ポップンミュージック」これだけあそべて、 機能盛りだくさんですが、さてお値段は？ なななんと、標準価格二百円！ いっぱい遊べて楽しい 「ポップンミュージック」皆さんもお一ついかがですか？ Romaji Minasan konnichiwa, Nippon zenkoku kita kara minami made angya suru gyoushounin. Watashi, "Matsui Shirou" de gozaiyasu. Kono michi juunen, watashi ga, yori ni yori sugureta shouhin wo minasama ni wo todoke shimasu yo! Sate, kyou go shoukai suru no wa, Konami no aakeedo geemu mashiin "Pop'n Music". Bemani toieba Konami. Zenkoku no geemu sentaa de asoberu "Pop'n Music" wa, Rounyakunannyo arayuru hitotachi ga tanoshimeru geemu desu. Ojiichan to omagosan, kappuru-san ya wo tomodachi, benkyou no aima ni, Kazoku no danran no hitoiki mi saitekina, Minna de asoberu ongaku geemu. Sassoku, kinou wo shoukai shi chaimasu yo. Mazu shoumen. Botan ga takusan. Nanto kono botan woosu dake. Tottemo kantan soude jitsuwa muzukashii. Kono botan wa, itsumo tataka rete bakari. Kawaisou na no de yasashiku shite kudasai ne. Furonto supiikaa no setsumei desu. Dou desu, mite kudasai. Fudan wa me ga ikanai deshou. Kou onshitsu na, ni chaneru sutereofonekkusu saundo supekutakuru! Fantaji ii na saundo ga anata wo tsutsumimasu. Sate, wo tsugi wa kyoutai desu. Chuuou no monitaa ni hanayakana irumineeshon, Soshite ganjouna sekkei wa sono sonzaikan wo minasama ni apiiru itashimasu. Chinamin..."Pop'n Music" wa gyoumuyou yuugi shisetsu nomi no hanbai de, Ippande wa hanbai itashite orimasenkara ne. Sonna "Pop'n Music" kore dake asobete, Kinou moridakusan desu ga, sate wo nedan wa? Na na nanto, hyoujun kakaku ni hyaku-en! Ippai asobete tanoshii "Pop'n Music" minasan mo wo hitotsu ikaga desu ka? English Hello everyone, peddlers who've came from all over Japan, north to south. It's me, "Shirou Matsui". For 10 years, I, have chosen and delivered excellent products to everyone! Now, introducing to you today, Konami's arcade game machine "Pop'n Music". Speaking of Bemani and Konami. You can play "Pop'n Music" at arcades across the country, Men and women of all ages can enjoy the game. Grandpas and grandchildren, couples and friends, in between studies, The optimal breather to bring the whole family together, A music game you can play with everyone. Without further delay, I will now introduce its functions. First is the front. There's many buttons. What you do is push the buttons. It seems very easy but it can be difficult. This button here, it's always tapped. Please be gentle with the poor things. A description for the front speakers. So, please look. Your eyes must be persistent. A high quality, 2 channel stereophonic sound spectacle! The sound is like a fantasy wrapping around you. Now, next up is the housing. There is the gorgeous illuminated center monitor, And its rugged appearance will appeal to all in its presence. By the way... "Pop'n Music" is only on sale for operational game facilities, We do not sell it to the general public. Such is the way for "Pop'n Music" to be played, There's so many features, what's the price now? W-w-what, the standard price is 200 yen! It's so much fun to play That's "Pop'n Music" everybody, would you like one? Song Connections/Remixes None. Trivia *'ポップン販売株式会社' shares its title with the artist's name. Music Comment It's more fun! It's more convenient! We deliver Pop'n Music to all those across the country. Phone us first! Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 10 Category:Pop'n Music 10 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 10 AC Songs Category:Deleted Songs Category:Reo Nagumo Songs